Necrophobia
Necrophobia is a new FPS open world survival horror RPG-shooter by Pizzaguy22. It follows the events of a major zombie outbreak across the world. It is centered in upstate New York. The season is fall and the player needs to take that into affect. The Infection The zombie infection is a mutated version of brain cancer and HIV. The disease slowly kills an infected host. After death in about 23 hours after contracting the disease,it takes a little less than 20 minutes for the brain to fully mutate and cause zombism. The infected host now roams around, biting and eating other humans as part of instinct, not survival. A person can become a zombie through fluidic contact with open wounds. This means that if a person is bit or scratched, they become infected (unless they are quick to amputate the wounded appendage), however, if a zombie's blood also touches an open wound, a person can be infected. The only ways to kill most zombies are to do one of the following 1-Destroy the brain. This does not allow the cancerous disease to control the body. 2-Severe the head from the body. This cuts off the bodies contact with the brain, and in a short while the brain overworks itself and dies. 3-Burn the zombie. This destroys the flesh and muscle of a zombie, killing it. The player The player's character can have its apperance totally modified. They can choose race,gender,height,weight,body type,hair,eye color,age,facial hair, and can add things to their apperance like birthmarks or scars. Several other facial features and limbs can be modified of their size and visibility. The player gets to pick the players starting clothing from a small collection. Players starting skills are determined by the loadout the player picks (see Loadouts) however the player can build upon any skills they want to. Necesities Here are the necesities of life in the game Health: The most obvious, the player needs to have the health bar filled to be alive. Food:If the player does not get food, their strenght and toughness are lowered, they don't regenerate health, and will eventually die. Sleep:The player needs to sleep or they can just pass out in the middle of combat. If they aren't unconcious then their accuracy and speed will suffer greatly. Warmth:Because of the lack of power and the it's the middle of fall, it is very cold. If the player dosen't get warmth from clothing or food, then they will die. Sanity:Being alone, having close friends die, and going through fear lowers the player's sanity level. If the player becomes insane then they will randonly stop doing anything, have massive hallucinations, and if allowed to be insane long enough, will kill themselves. Being around people,reading, and doing certain other activities raise sanity. Skills Blades: Higher level means more damage and swinging speeds with sharp weapons such as a hatchet or katana. Blunt: Higher level means more damage and swinging speed with blunt weapons such as a crowbar or sledgehammer. Pistol: Higher level means more damage and accuracy with pistols. Long Guns: Higher level means more damage and accuracy with rifle (both assault and sniper) and shotguns. Automatics: Higher level means more damage and accuracy with SMG's and Machineguns. Special Weapons: Higher level means more damage and accuracy with special weapons. All explosives and weapons like the Crossbow or Flamethrower are under this category. Strength: Higher level means the player can carry more, move heavier things, and does more damage with melle attacks. Toughness: Higher level means player can receive more damage before dying. Physical Endurance: Higher level means player can last longer without food,sleep, or warmth. Mental Endurance:Higher level means player can withstand more fear and loneliness without becoming insane. Agility: Higher level means player can jump higher and do certain maneuvers, like jumping over barricades, faster. Speed: Higher level means player runs faster. Evasion: Higher level means player has a more likely chance of dodging an attack. Accuracy: Higher level means player is more accurate with all types of ranged weapons. Stealth: Higher level means player has a better chance of sneaking around enemies and raises the damage of sneak attacks. Crafting: Higher level means player can repair barriers, build items, and make certain modifications, faster and more effectivley Intelligence: Higher level means player can hack into things or build certain technological modifications that a lower level player couldn't. Speech: Higher level means an NPC can persuaded or antimidated into doing something for the player. Likeability: Higher level means that other survivors are more likely to join your group, and less likely to betray you. Farming: Higher level means player can farm more crops and have more of them live. Leadership: Higher level means player can lead larger groups of survivors and make them do orders without question. Survival-Higher level means player can make more effective homeade traps and ratons food for the whole party better. Scavenging-Higher level means you get more and better items from searching corpses and other items. Medical-Higher level means you regenerate health faster and you also can cure diseases and treat wounds more effectivley. Loadouts Carpenter-Higher blunt,physical endurance, crafting and toughness Hunter-Higher long gun,blades,physical endurance, and stealth Rebel-Higher blades,pistol,mental endurance, and tougness Soilder-Higher accuracy,automatics,long guns, and strength Emo-Higher blades,mental endurance,stealth, and agility Jock-Higher strength,toughness,evasion, and accuracy Popular-Higher speech,likeability,leadership, and special weapons Farmer-Higher farming,blades,long guns, and special weapons Technician-Higher intelligence,leadership,speech, and mental endurance Homeless-Higher survival,physical endurance,scavenging, and blunt Average Joe-Balanced stats with strenght,agility,toughness, and both types of endurance slightly higher Medic-Higher medical,intellegence,likability, and blades Theif-Higher stealth,scavenging,crafting, and survival Russian-Higher strength,physical endurance,crafting, and special weapons Modifications Necrophobia features the ability to modify your weapons. Higher crafting allows players to modify with less material and make them stonger. They are also able to make certain modifications out of wood and other material that low-leveled players cannot. Players with higher intellegence can make certain technological modifications other cannot. Here's a few modifications: Flaming:Adds fire damage to a weapon Spiked:Adds deadly spikes to a blunt wooden weapon Explosive:Makes throwable bladed weapons explosive, so they act as makeshift sticky bombs Poison:Poisons the enemy Zombie Types There are 2 zombie classes: Type A and Type B. Type A contains zombies that can only be killed in certain ways,but are slower and weaker than Type B. Type B can be killed in any way, but they have special powers like acidic vomit or massive strength. Type A Zombies: *Zed: Basic flesh-eating dead corpse *K-Night: Zombie with some kind of bulletproof armor *Zomber: Muscular zombie thats can withstand more punishment *Brains: A slightly intellegent zombie that can weild weapons and avoid certain traps *Shredder: Viscious zombie with large claws and teeth. It has lost it's ability to see but its other senses are more accute. *Spider: A spider-like mutated zombie, who has 3 seperate brains that need to be shot. *Assasin: Agressive zombie with sharp bone for hands and high health Type B Zombies: *Chuck: Acid-vomiting zombie *Doner: Fires out its explosive organs as projectiles *Sploder: Explodes in a burst of acid *Brute: Multiple corpses fused together, giving it killer strength *Gassy: Leaves a highly toxic gas in its wake *Darkling: Highly intellegent zombie that looks like a vampire. Very stealthy,fast, and strong, though it is sensitive to light based weapons. Human enemies Zombies are the least of your worries. Bandits,criminals,religious cults and the military are also out there. You don't always have to kill them, and can instead take them prisoner, were they can eventually join your group after a long enough time. Party The starting party of the game consists of you, your best friend,your love interest, and your dog. Depending on your gender, several factors are possible for the best friend and love interest, but the dog will always be a golden retreiver named King. None of the starting party can be killed until halfway through the game, and even then, they have extremley high health. You can get more killable survivors or animals to join your team. The sucess of recruitment (for humans anyway) is based on leadership,likability, and speech. Animals are just luck. All survivors need to eat and sleep, and need warmth and sanity (though not as much as you). All food you collect goes toward a food stock which is deleted every 2 days based on the amount of survivors you have in the party. Animals don't eat from the food stock, and must be sent out to hunt. Humans offer the ability to kill zombies and guard the main base. Animals offer the ability to find hidden food source, raise the morale around the base, and guard the base. They also distract zombies during combat. Day and Night Concept Throughout Necrophobia, there is the Daytime and Nightime. During the day,zombies rarely attack the base, and usually hide in the woods,buildings, or caves. Type B zombies are also much less common during the day, and it is impossible to find Darklings during the day. This is the time to scavenge and repair your base. You should keep in mind, however, that other survivors are up and about to. And they might not always cooperate. Night is the time to survive. The zombies let loose and attack your base. At night everybody should stop outside work and prepare for the waves of zombies bound to come. At this time, traps should be laid and snipers should be assigned to raise the safety of the base. This is the time where most of the combat is. At this time, light-based stunning weapons will be most effective, but also give away the player. The base can be modified to have defensive structures and traps placed throughout it. Plot The plot will branch out as the player chooses to, however, the player always starts at their home in Glenville. About halfway through game progression, in the city of Denburg, the player will be captured by a religious cult. When they escape the leader of the cult, Father Wendel, becomes the players worst enemy. At the very end of the game in Salem, they finally find Wendel. The player can choose to spare his life or kill him in cold blood. No matter the choice you make, he will always die, because if you spare him he is bit by a zombie and the he commits suicide. Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Open World Games Category:Fan Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Horror Games